reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Narcisse and Catherine
Season 2 Season 3 * Extreme Measures Narcisse proposes to Lola as they're in bed. She accepts and he gives her an engagement ring get married that week. They're embracing in the hallway as Catherine approaches them and wishes them a "long and happy life. When Narcisse overhears Lola confronting Catherine about the dead rat and Catherine denying it, he quickly steps in and leaves with Lola. He assures Lola that she will be safe and that Catherine will be busy trying to get votes to be Regent. While on their honeymoon he sneaks out and Lola questions him about it but he deflects her questions by saying he was arranging breakfast and a tour of the vineyards. Later while they are eating, a peasant woman accuses Narcisse of tricking her illiterate father out of his land. He explains to Lola that he did it so that he would be able to take Jean's spot on the privy council and protect them from Catherine. *'Safe Passage' Narcisse and Catherine are disguising Queen Mary's travels back to Scotland. Queen Catherine says Mary is sailing into a hostile nation of Protestants, and must leave immediately. Needing her mercenaries for her own protection. Lord Narcisse warns her if that situation explodes, it is better for Mary to incur losses over her. Catherine realized he really does not like Mary. Narcisse reminds her Mary sent his son, Eduard Narcisse to his death. He may not have been a son to be proud of, but he was his, nevertheless. And when Lola had doubts about his commitment to her, and Mary fanned the flames of their discord, driving her to England. Season 4 Leaps of Faith Narcisse and Catherine are reunited at French Court, along with John Philip. Catherine thanked Narcisse for returning John, and promises to protect him, to honour Francis and Lola, and as his stepfather, he would always be in his life. Unchartered Waters Queen Catherine informed Lord Narcisse Queen Leeza was back in Spain, but she's not happy. Catherine informed her Prince Henry's return to France had been delayed, 'cause he is fighting Turks on behalf of the Catholic faith. Something that would please her, she liked the slaughter of infidels, but still she wants Henri on the throne, not his older brother. Leeza would allow King Charles to remain king while Henry's was delayed. In the meantime, she's requesting that she attend Mary and Darnley's Wedding. insisted that she represent both France and Spain's support of a Catholic union. A Better Man Lord Narcisse tells Queen Catherine that Nicole Touchet is turning into a proper lady, and she wants to be a courtesan. In return, she is guiding Charles for them, keeping him in line. However Leeza still wants Charles off the throne, and believes Henri is the man to keep France Catholic. And after agreeing to let her handle matters, Leeza went behind her back and she wrote to Henri directly, he is on his way to France now now, fresh from his latest defeat of the Turks, aware that Spain wants him on the throne. Narcisse and Catherine met up and Lord Narcisse told her how he played Nicole Touchet masterfully. All it cost him was the desecration of Lola's memory. Coup de Grace There are on-going negotiations between England and France. Queen Catherine says not to give England the cargo from the ships. The cargo is saltpeter. The English transport it from North Africa to make gunpowder. Queen Leeza requested the English ship captured in France divert the saltpeter to Spain. Lord Narcisse is working with Spain to clean up the mess King Charles created with England. All they ask in return is the saltpeter to make ammunition. Narcisse and Catherine are in bed together. Queen Catherine mentioned how after all they've been through, all they've lost, the two of them were still here, keeping the kingdom from falling apart. Together they really are a force to be reckoned with. But adds when she told him to get over the loss of Lola, she didn't mean for him to sleep with every woman in the castle. A Bride. A Box. A Body. Lord Narcisse arrived in Scotland, telling Queen Mary he'd come for revenge for Lola, and wanted to take what John Knox held most dear. Mary tells him, Catherine had informed her he'dbeen there at the end. She added she was thankful Lola wasn't alone. But also added Knox would pay, but not by Narcisse's hand. His followers would be quick to blame her if he were to die or disappear under mysterious circumstances. Narcisse assure Mary, there will be no repercussions for your Crown, Catherine was very clear, insistent upon it. Quotes |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= Notes * Queen Catherine harvested Lord Narcisse's horse Arion for steak. Related Pages Pages relating to Narcisse and Catherine' Wedding are the following: • Lord Narcisse • Queen Catherine • King Francis • Kingdom of France References }} Category:Relationship Category:Friends Category:Couple